1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of an electronic apparatus and a medium control method in an electronic apparatus and, more particularly, to a technology for reducing time required to read information stored in a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there is growing awareness of the need for power saving in electronic appliances such as game apparatuses and personal computers. The need for power saving is especially high in electronic appliances such as portable game apparatuses and personal computers in which power is supplied by a battery, due to the need for extended drive time in the electronic appliances.
For power saving in electronic appliances, a power saving mode in which the electronic appliance is not used is provided in addition to a normal mode. Many of these electronic appliances are designed to access a removable recording medium such as a compact disk (CD), a digital video disk (DVD) or a recording medium for exclusive use in game apparatuses including a portable game apparatus.
In reading from such recording mediums, initial processes such as reading of information specific to the recording medium or detection of characteristics specific to the recording medium may be performed for stable access to the recording medium. In order to perform the initial processes, a certain time is required.